


Nothing I make is gonna bring that charm inside you back

by lancel0t



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Fic, I just wanna say percy is a vampire, M/M, writing this fic made me like percyvane, yall are all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancel0t/pseuds/lancel0t
Summary: Vane lived alone most of his life, sometimes he wished he had a friend [a retort]. luckily a strange visitor stops by his lonely home [his only retort]. Happily, they cooked together [he loved the retort]. But good things don't last forever [he's seeking for retort].





	Nothing I make is gonna bring that charm inside you back

     Vane was in his isolated mountain home, enjoying some breakfast alone, thinking of what he'd do for that day. Perhaps some work on his house? He'd been thinking of having a patio to drink tea on nice days, he also thought of wanting to make new recipes. Though, he kept procrastinating on that, making food isn't very fulfilling when you're all alone. Vane sighed, he was terribly lonely. There was a town nearby, and he loved seeing people, but unfortunately for him, they were mostly cruel. Vane never really understood why, perhaps it was that he always called himself a "mad scientist" which was merely a joke born from his love of coming up with new dishes to make. Ah, maybe that was it... 

     The town nearby was nothing unusual, the people who lived there lived simple lives and were mostly farmers, as was Vane...sort of. He preferred to grow mountain crops, as it was more peaceful and he could observe the local wildlife better. When he wasn't tending to his crops, he spent his time interacting with the animals that lived nearby, he had feeders that he built set up all around his property. Vane felt this was another reason the townsfolk didn't like him much, he's heard people muttering that he probably does some sort of witchcraft due to his ability to seemingly talk to animals; the reality was just that he understood their body language very well. It was never something he minded, though he wished they weren't so weary of him. 

     His thoughts got interrupted when the blonde heard a strange noise outside, he knew it wasn't an animal, as he'd pretty much memorized all the animal sounds and footsteps in the nearby area. Curious, Vane peered outside from the door. At first, he saw nothing. He shrugged but before he shut his door, a figure had tackled him to the ground. Said figure was a man with red hair that appeared to be slicked back, he wore a collared red long sleeved shirt with black, expensive looking, pants. Vane didn't get too good of a look, but he was pretty sure he saw a gold necklace as well; too wealthy looking to be from the nearby village.The man had him pinned to the ground, hands holding Vane's wrists securely, he was drooling as he leaned down, sharp teeth touching his neck. Taking a better look, the man indeed looked very well off. Vane figured be must be some sort of demon, considering he could feel heavy breathing and teeth on his neck, that and not very many people could overpower Vane like this. Vane swallowed nervously before hastily speaking.

     "H-hey man! If you're hungry then why not try something tastier than uh, my blood. I know of some stuff that tastes way better than gross blood! Haha...."  
Vane was sweating nervously, the...man? Creature? Hadn't made a move yet, was he considering Vane's offer? He sure hoped so. What felt like an eternity to Vane, the other slowly lifted his head and looked at him. 

     "Tastier than blood you say... Normally I wouldn't bother listening to pathetic mortals like you, but you're the first one that hasn't cried and begged for your life. I find that very interesting. So, here's the deal boy. Impress me and I'll spare your life." 

A sigh of relief came out of Vane's mouth as the vampire, is what Vane's guess was, got off of him and excitedly let him to his kitchen, sitting him down at his small but homely table. 

     "Impress you? Shoot, I'll blow your socks off mister! They don't call me the mad scientist for nothing!!" 

Well. No one actually called him that, but the vampire didn't need to know... Quickly, Vane gathered ingredients for the dish he was going to make, something nice and simple for now. Grinning and whistling to himself as he chopped and prepped the food; everything was coming together quite nicely. When the food was finished cooking, he plated the food, making it look as if a professional chef at a high class restaurant had prepared the vampire's meal. Vane knew he was just showing off at this point, but he didn't care; he wasn't sure when he'd ever get the chance to cook a meal for someone ever again. The vampire sitting at his table looked impressed as Vane placed the plate in front of him. 

     "Enjoy my good man!" Vane exclaimed before going to fix himself a plate as well.  
He quickly returned to the table with his food, eyeing the other excitedly as he studied the food carefully. Taking in the scent before slowly taking a bite. Vane grinned as soon as the surprise showed on the others face, he knew fully what the verdict of their little deal was. 

     "That meal" The vampire finally spoke. "Was far more than what I expected. I wasn't aware humans were capable of making food this...dare I say, divine. I can't say I'm not impressed. Congratulations, I will spare your life." 

Vane jumped for joy.

     "Thank you mister! You know, I've never actually gotten to cook for anyone before. It was really that good huh? I knew my cooking was good, but not _that_ good."  
The vampire stood.

     "Well, as the meal was wonderful, and your life has been spared, I must be going now." He said as he briskly made his way towards the door, Vane's heart sank a little. 

     "Ah! Wait!" Vane rushed towards the other man and tugged at his sleeve. This earned him an annoyed glare. 

     "What?" He asked, voice impatient. 

     "Well, um" Vane stammered, trying to get his words out. "Since you liked my cooking so much mister, I was thinking...uh-"

     "Out with it!" The vampire freed his sleeve from Vane's grasp. 

     "A-ah! Well, I was thinking. Maybe, if you wanted, I could cook for you more often? I'm always here, you could come by anytime for a nice meal y'know? Whaddya say?" He smiled shyly, hoping the vampire would agree. The idea of cooking for someone regularly made his heart race, he didn't want this feeling of joy to slip from his fingers so easily.

There was a dreadfully long silence. 

     "Hm. I suppose I could return to this place, as your dish was quite impressive. But don't misunderstand me boy, if you fail to impress me with every meal you make, I will never come here again." With that, he was gone. 

Vane was ecstatic! He was finally able to cook meals for someone! His lifelong dream!! This meant that he needed to run to town and stock up on ingredient. He had a garden with plenty of vegetables, but there were a few that just wouldn't grow. From now on Vane was only going to buy the freshest and best ingredients!! 

\-----

     Days, then weeks passed. Vane looked out of his window sadly, every day he'd cook for two, and every day he was the only one to eat. Was it a fluke? Did he imagine the strange vampire man? His mood kept dropping as time passed. Soon, two entire months had passed. Yet, Vane never stopped cooking for two; he desperately wished that the vamperic stranger would return to him and enjoy the dishes he cooked lovingly. 

On the third month, the stranger finally returned. Vane was in the middle of cooking dinner when there was a knock on his door. Vane, excited, rushed to the door and there he was. The stranger that had tried to suck his blood a few months ago. 

     "Mister! I thought you were never coming back! Perfect timing, I'm making dinner right now!!" Vane grabbed his hand and led him inside, sitting him at the table. Vane went back to the stove continuing his cooking. He figured he should try and attempt at small talk, though Vane didn't have much experience talking to people, much less small talk. It didn't hurt to try he guessed! 

     "So uh, the weather has been nice, huh?"

     "Hm."

Ah...That didn't work out very well, luckily, Vane wasn't the kind of guy to give up so easily!

     "Uh, So, You're dressed really fancy, what do you do? Besides assault people and try to drink their blood I mean, haha!"

The vampire shot Vane a glare, he couldn't even see it but he could feel it, he could feel a slight nervous sweat coming on. 

     "My family is of nobility, I spend my time travelling. What about you hm? What do you do in this...shack of yours besides cooking?" 

Vane snorted. "I grow mountain crops, then I take them down to the nearby village to sell. I also like looking at the animals in the forest, in fact, I can pretty much pet all of them! It's really cool! I even named some of them, I'd love to show you man, but I dunno if they'll come out since they don't know you. They're shy like that." Chuckling, he continued. "Maybe if you come around more often, they'll come to like you too! That would be amazing!!"  
The food was soon plated and served, once again Vane happily watched the vampire enjoy every bite of his cooking. He never knew something so simple could make his heart pound! When all the food was finished, once again the other man made to leave, and this time, Vane didn't try to stop him; instead he called out before he walked out the door. 

      "Hey! Try not to stay gone so long next time okay!? It's fun cooking for you mister!"  
Vane didn't hear the strangers response. 

\----

     This time, Vane only had to wait a month before his mysterious friend returned. He had just returned from the village, as he needed to sell his crops and buy groceries. To the blondes surprise, his friend had been standing at his front door, he looked very annoyed and had been knocking hastily on his door. Upon seeing this, Vane began laughing loudly; the vampire walked briskly over to him. 

      "I've been waiting here for almost two hours, boy. What could you have possibly been doing?"  
Vane just kept laughing as he walked to his front door, opening it and letting the other inside. 

     "Hey man calm down, I had to go to town and run errands. I have to interact with people sometimes y'know?" Setting down his recently purchased groceries on the table, an idea comes to mind. 

     "I have an idea! Why don't you help me cook? I think you'll have a knack for it." 

The vampire stared at Vane's bright smiling face; truly, he wanted to decline. Tasks like cooking were for the chef, not for someone like him. Yet, he found himself washing his hands as the blonde was getting the indigence and cooking ware to prepare the meal. 

     First, the boy showed him how to cut the vegetables; the blonde man made it look way too easy. No matter how much he tried, he could not get his to look as nicely cut as the examples the blonde did for him. Worse, is the man would come back to check on him, then do the most annoying giggle; but every time he was commended for his help, on top of Vane reminding him on how to properly hold the knife, or demonstrate again how to cut the vegetable. After all the food was cut and prepped, he was allowed to add indigence as per the other's instructions. Soon the meal was complete, the vampire took his normal seat at the table as the other man plated the food and set it in front of him.  
Together, the two men ate their food, Vane once again attempting conversation. 

     "So, what's it like being a vampire? I thought you guys burned if you walked around during the day, but every time we've met, its been in the middle of the afternoon! Pretty spooky if you ask me!" The vampire couldn't help but smile a little at his curiosity. 

     "Your shack-" Vane interrupted him before he could finish.

     "It's not a shack!!" The vampire shot him a look, Vane's only response being a pout.  
     

     "Your...home is surrounded by tall trees that provide lots of shade from the sun, therefore it's easy for me to travel here. As for burning in the sun, that is only slightly true. We are sensitive to light, yes, but we do not immediately burst into flames or anything like that. It's possible to die, but the poor fool would pass out and burn from the inside out, which could take up to about 3 hours. Only young vampires are possibly stupid enough to do that I suppose."  
Vane was strangely happy about the answer, excitedly, he asked more and more questioned; though the vampire looked annoyed, he eagerly answered every question the blonde threw at him. Hours passed though neither of them realized until it was well after dark; the two had settled into a comfortable silence at some point, Vane had made them both a cup of tea; he took a sip and looked out the window. 

     "Ah, it's gotten pretty late. I gotta go to bed soon, I'm really happy you stayed to chat mister." 

     "It has, expect me here tomorrow evening for dinner." With that, Vane's new friend stood up to leave; Vane was grinning ear to ear.

     "Will do mister! I'll cook up something really good as always! Oh! You should pitch in again, cooking together makes the food taste better!"  
The smile on the vampire's face was left unseen. 

\---

     Every day now, the vampire started coming; he and Vane would prepare meals together. The two were growing closer, they (Vane) laughed, they had silly petty arguments, soon they ate almost every meal together. The vampire, who Vane still didn't know the name of, began staying at his house at night as well. This made Vane feel...safe. He was happy to have a companion, someone to talk, and eat with. He felt like he was in heaven. One evening during dinner, Vane decided it was finally time to ask his dear friend for his name, it had been a few months, so that was fair game right? Awkwardly, he looked over and spoke somewhat meekly.

     "Hey uh, we've been friends for a while...but I never got your name. Mine's Vane by the way...haha." Vane wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed about it, somehow, despite the both of them just exchanging names, it felt somewhat intimate. The 

     "Now that i think of it, you're right b...Vane. My name is Percival, be honored that you know my name, I don't tell many humans."  
Vane was beaming. "Percival huh? That's such a fitting name!! I can already think of cute nickname for you too, nice to meet you Percy!"

     "It's Percival." Annoyance was heavy in his voice. 

     "Percy!"

     "Percival." 

      "But Percy is so cute!!" Vane was whining now, which annoyed Pericval even more.

     "What are you, some kind of puppy!?" 

     "Woof woof!"  
'

     Wh...If you insist on acting like a mongrel then I have no choice then to make it your nickname." Percival smirked to himself. 

     "Aw what!? I was just joking Percy!! Call me a puppy it's cuter!" 

It took Vane a couple moments to take in what he said, and as soon as he realized it, his face turned a light shade of pink. Percival stared at him in amusement.

     "Hm? You _want_ to be a puppy?" He smirked as Vane began sputtering, face getting to be a darker pink as he waved his arms around uselessly. 

     "Th-that's!! That's not what I meant!!" 

      "Oh? Then what did you mean, _puppy_?" Percival leaned closer to Vane, who was blushing furiously and looking away at this point.

     "I...I..Ah!" Vane stood up quickly from his chair.

     "W-would you look at the time! It's late I have to go to bed! Goodnight Percy!" Vane attempted, and failed, to make a run for his bedroom. Percival was embracing him from behind, in response, Vane yelped in surprise. 

     "P...Percy?" 

      Percival held him there, breathing in Vane's scent. After a few moments, he started to lick his neck slowly, sensually. Vane was confused, but the sensation of Percival's tongue felt good, he felt himself shiver slightly. The vampires hands began exploring Vane's body, stopping at his breasts to squeeze them. Vane bit his lip to stifle a moan; Percival smirked and began sucking and biting, but not hard enough to draw blood. Vane got very still the moment he felt teeth on his neck, suddenly he felt very worried and attempted to sqirm out of Percival's grip. Upon Vane's reaction, Percival moved one arm around his waist and help him there, lifting his head to whisper in his ear.

     "You dumb little puppy, we had a deal, I won't suck your blood. I just want to mark your body, make you mine." Vane shivered, then he leaned into Percival's touch; continuing his touches, a hand made it's under way Vane's shirt; soon Percival was playing with his nipple, licking and sucking on his neck. By this point, Vane was moaning and shaking in Percival's grip. The arm around Vane's waist loosened and turned him to face the vampire, lips clashed together in haste; Vane wrapped his arms around Percival, trying to get closer, so the other man could taste him more, so Vane could taste Percival more. It was intoxicating, and Vane never wanted to stop; Percival, without parting their lips, led them to Vane's bedroom and both of them fell onto the bed. A knee made its way in between Vane's legs, rubbing his crotch; he was getting painfully hard, and a whine escaped his lips.

     "Nnnngh, Percy...." Percival stopped and looked at Vane, who looked wonderfully erotic. Legs spread out for him, neck covered in hickeys, looking up at him with his cute pout and lust filled eyes. 

     "Hm? Do you need something, I'm quite busy here." He knew exactly what Vane wanted, but he couldn't help but tease the boy, not when he looked this...submissive.  
Vane let out a small whine again, moving his hips in an attempt to get some friction with Percival's knee, upon seeing this, the knee was quickly moved away and a louder while came from Vane. 

      "Use your words puppy, and I might just give you what you want." Percival was smirking, this was just too good, almost too good to be true. There was a moment of silence, then Vane mumbled something quietly, this made him chuckle, surely Vane didn't think he'd get his way like that. 

     "You'll have to speak up, I can't reward you for being a good pup if you can't use your voice."  
Again, Vane went silent for a moment, taking a deep shaky breath before he spoke. 

     "C..Can you keep touching me? This feels....way better than when I'm by myself. Please don't stop Percy."  
The control Percival thought he had was gone, the way Vane looked, the way he asked so shyly and genuinely, that was the last straw. His knee went straight back to Vane's crotch, rubbing fast and hard; as for his hands, he couldn't get them to the hem of the blonde's pants any faster. In a quick motion they were pulled off and across the room, his hand wrapped around Vane's hard cock and he began pumping. The moans and whines coming from Vane's mouth drove Percival crazy, he truly wanted to be inside this man. The vampire pulled out his own painfully hard erection, leaning down to kiss Vane as he took both of their cocks in his hand, pumping them together. Vane was moaning in Percival's mouth, moving his hips, arms and legs wrapped around him with his nails digging into the vampires back. Percival made his way back to Vane's neck, a place he felt strangely addicted to. He just wanted to completely cover Vane with his hickeys, it was intoxicating to him. Vane's moans soon got higher and shakier, which made Percival smirk as he moved his hips and hand faster, not too much longer after that, the both of them finished. Vane breathed heavily and Percival fell next to him on the bed, to which Vane immediately embraced the other with a big smile. 

     "That was great Percy, I wasn't expecting this, but that felt really good!"  
Percival ran his fingers through Vane's hair mindlessly. 

     "Next time I can make it even better, mongrel." He decided to drop the puppy act for now, and mongrel was just as cute, to him, as puppy. 

     "Mongrel?" Vane sounded offended. "What happened to- wait never mind."  
Percival chuckled, Vane really was like a cute puppy. 

     "Go to sleep, it's past your bedtime"  
Vane responded by pulling Percival closer to him, and soon he was sound asleep. Percival wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. 

\----

     The peaceful days continued, Vane and Percival continued to eat together every day, they tended to Vane's crops, they sat and observed the wildlife, they had their playful arguments, they slept together. Months, then years passed; they were happy together.  
Then, on a particular evening, Vane and Percival were cooking dinner together as they had been all this time. When Vane's front door was kicked down, a mysterious man wearing all black appeared before them. In his hand was a loaded pistol, around his neck was a cross, and on his belt there was a couple wooden stakes. Without a word, the gun was aimed at Percival's head, and--

 

_**Bang!** _

 

One shot through the head.

 

**_Bang!_ **

 

Another shot through the heart. 

 

     Percival fell, blood pooling around him. Vane stared, frozen where he stood. The man clad in black was gone as fast as he'd came. To his knees the blonde man fell, he looked into the vampire's still open eyes, the life already gone from them. 

Time passed, the blood was cleaned, Percival's wounds and clothes were mended; and there he sat at the table, a hot meal prepared sat in front of him. Across sat Vane, eating his food happily, talking to the vampire as if nothing had ever changed. Sometimes Vane would say things like "I wish you would help me cook again Percy!" "I wish you would sleep in bed with me again Percy." "I miss you Percy." "Please come back Percy." "I love you Percy." 

 

     Vane lived out the rest of his life quietly, no more mysterious visitors ever showed up in his isolated mountain home again.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY HOMIE SQUID ( @squidsplosion ) this is a fic based loosely on RTRT by mili. i told yall im gonna be writing a ton of shit with mili influence i was not lying. the title is also deadass a line from the song im....  
>  **[edit] please do not seek out my social media to contact me, if you have any issues, please ask and i will give you something i feel comfortable sharing. thank you**  
> 


End file.
